Transfer of feelings
by It's all bout life
Summary: Nighlock has taken Jays feeling of love for mia and given it to another man .my first fic hope u like it
1. The transfer

It was a bright morning. It had been almost a year after battle against xandered was still some nighlocks smart ones were there. They needed sanzu water to stay alive. The rangers were aware about that. Jayden just moved from the shiba house and has a house right next to Mia's house . There was a nighlock attack and the rangers were called . The nighlock first transferred Jayden's love feelings with another man somewhere around . Mia asked Jayden weather he was fine he said that he did not feel anything. At night Jayden was turning and tossing in his bed.

the next morning he woke up all fine nothing wrong nothing except that it was not morning it was evening .he had over a thousand texts asking what getting him so late to reach the park. When he went there he saw only Mia. Where are the others?"he asked "oh, it just took u too long ,the picnic got over anyway are u coming to the movie with me?" she never goes to a movie alone especially with a the movie -"so how was the movie-date ?"mia asked her boyfriend . "Date!"Jayden asked surprised ."since when were we dating?!". "You are a nice joker ". Mia was about to kiss him when he moved away. "What are you doing?". Mia droid not not understand ."okay(in a wierd wayou but are you coming to sleep along with me tonight?"."what!", "are you crazy have you lost have you lost your mind " . That made Mia feel a bit wierd . This went on for days . Soon she came to know that Jayden does not love her .she broke into tears . She did not come out of the house for days . While cooking her meal she remembered how Jay tought her how to cook.

**Jayden and Mia how will Mia live without will she kill herself? Cz she is going mad the others are having trouble how Jay does month remember any of his past with mia .review for me to continue...? **


	2. Bluber search

...she spent time to get a bit chilled. Mia knew that Jay her jay will never come back to him .

**_with the other rangers_**

"wats wrong with jay"said mike ."I dont know hope Anatonio figures out.

(with Antonio and jay)

"Jay my pal, do you really don't remember any thing of loving Mia?".

"Antonio why Is a everybody constantly asking the same question?" "cz jay you do love her!". "No, I Don't " .Antonio just remembered something "Jay if you really don't remember anything then chek your shelf dude. "Okay okokokok" . "This is so irritating"

"I really don't hate Mia she is my really good friend , but when did this love business start?" He pope end thcrush elf and saw a decorated piece of paper whic said :-

My wonderful time with my love :-

MIA㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵8㈵8

27th ...confessed my love

28th...love accepted +kiss+kisses

7th...

So on and so forth

he was first shocked but then relaxed and said that "Antonio I know you did this"

"no I haven't "

"yes you have " jayden goes to the window and looks out . He sees Mia outside the window but she does not see him she is too busy cutting the calls of somebody she finally gets irritated and throws her cell phone in high speed and as Jaydens house is right next to Hershey got hit hard on his head

(After about 15minutes )

"Hey jay you just fainted" . "Ya her cell phone was thrown at a real fast speed".

"i think you should go to mia and at least comfort her."

"yeah I will also return her cell "

AT MIA's HOUSE

Jayden knocks on the door . "may I come in"

"Yes"

"you just thew your cell phone towards me. Here it is"

"oh I'm so sorry"

"Jayden why are you here?"

"I just wanted to meet you. I did not want to hurt you but I don't love you. I just don't understand all this. And here's your phone"

"I don't want it "

"why"

"because some idiot keeps calling me . He says he does not know Howe he met me but he loves me and remembers all the exact thing I did with you"

"i see you have also saved his name as idiot"

"just check his message"

Jayden checked her message it said:-

Dear Mia why don't you talk to me?

dont you remember

27th love

28th kiss

blahblahblah

meet me near the pub

your bluber.㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5

With The Others

"Antonio where's Jayden ?"

"oh he went to Mia"

Jayden enters.

"Jayden what did you get"

"Mia's trouble"

"what"

"too long explain later"

"lets go the pub "

while Jayden brings the car Antonio says "I think Jayden's feelings have been transferred . Don't you remember the nighlock touched Jay as well as some other guy"

"ok I am understanding" Emily says

"so we just need tell get the other guy and wait for the nighlock to come and then transfer the feelings of love again right?" Kevin asks

"right Kevin "

all the rangers get into the car.

just wait for the next chapter㈴7㈴7㈴7㈴7


	3. All better

...so we just need to get that guy...right?"

"right Kevin"

* * *

They are on their way to the pub and they tell Jayden

why he doesn't love Mia .

"really.?.if so then I'm ready it's better than being a heartbreaker, heartbreaker to a really good friend "

Antonio calls Mia and she shouts at him but realizes that it's not blubber it's Antonio .she says sorry Emily takes the phone And explains everything to her.

She feels better and Emily also tells her that they are finding blubber And if she would forward his picture finding him would be easy.

They continue searching as soon as she forwards the picture.

they find the guy ask him how he met Mia and why he loves her.

blubber replies " I don't know how I met her but I love her and remember each and every moment of love with her . She is acting weird as though the does not love me."

Antonio says " come with us she is our very good friend she will come to our house anytime soon ."

blubber comes with them band Emily goes to Mia's house.

* * *

(Mia's house)

"Hey Mia how are you?"

"better"

"I have to tell you something very important"

"speak"

" Mia, we found that guy .he is going to go if you do not share a malt with him."

"what"

"you need to date blubber right now Or we won't be able to keep him with us"

after some time of explaining Mia agreed

* * *

(At the pizza place)

blubber was sitting happy and was sipping from the straw and the other straw stretched 5five seats ahead where Mia was sitting but not sipping from the straw.

Jayden could not help but laugh." Look he is so happy even when Mia is 5seats away from him he can't even see her.

ji calls Jayden and tells him where the nighlock just attacked.

Kevin is trying to hold blubber when blubber is screaming for help

"help help help help. these people are not letting me escape the monster.!"

Kevin says " uuuuggggghhhh this fatty is soooo hard to keep.

"heeeya"

"barracuda blade"

"you stupid goldie! I think that jumping guy with blueee needs to be changed with you"

the nighlock stretches his hand and touches blubber.

Jaydens thinking :- I will now have to go and all will change . I lov e mia will be my title .

I will have to make that decorated paper again. All will change . Oh the nigh lock is goofing to touch Antonio . it's time .

Emily says "go Jayden go"

Jayden stands in front of Antonio and gets touched.

He doesnot feel hurt.

mia runs to him and hugs hi he pushes her away .

Jayden starts going round and round and falls down demorphed.

Mia gets hit by the nighlock and falls right next to Jayden .

Jayden hands the black box to kevin as he was not hurt .

after the nighlock is finished it instantly grows into mega mode the rangers fight while Jayden and Mia watch.

"Jayden is that the real you?"

"yeah" he leans forwardand kisses her.㈎3㈎3

she had forgotten hoes his soft lips felt on hers. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They were first sitting on the bech kissing but now they were lying down.

mr. Blubber runs into the pub.

once the rangers finish fighting they find Jayden and Mia kissing but the two still did not realise .

"ahem ahem" Antonio made some noise.㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0

" oh oh" Jayden realises ㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2

now the rangers talk till they are satisfied .

"so Jayden do you remember what happened?"

"yeah, and it will never happen again" he said looking at his sexy/beautiful/stunningMia

so that blubber does not reveal their ranger secret they find him in the pub get him out and with symbol power make him forget all this.

While heading home they all say goodbye and Jayden pulls her and gets her to his house to spend their missing nights together.

**so how was that this is my first fic so I reall want our suggestions .㈴1㈴1㈴1 ㈶0㈶1 thnx for reading㈆4㈆4㈆4**


End file.
